¿Misión para tres?
by Brda Dragneel
Summary: Lucy y Natsu iban de mision, pero Lisanna quiere ir. Lucy algo desanimada le dice a Natsu que vallan ellos dos solos… pero, Gray se da cuenta de la tristeza de Lucy y decide ir a animarla… ¿Qué sucedera de esto?
1. Chapter 1

¿Mision para tres?

Hola chicos! Vengo con mi nuevo fic, que fue la idea ganadora. Espero que les guste…

Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

OoOoOoOo- cambio de esena

* recuerdos *

WwWwWwWw- cambio de tiempo.

OwO/ Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad. :3 es de Hiro Mashima, que nos dio 8 años de risas, con un sexy pelirrosa.

\- Hay cosas que se van, pero cosas que vienen, cosas que se encuentran y otras cosas que se pierden -

Chapter 1: ¿Mision para 3?

* * *

Lucy pestañeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, que se colaba por su ventana. Bostezo y se levanto. Agarro su ropa y toalla y se dirigió al baño. Comenzo a bañarse y a tallarse con jabón.

\- ¡Ah! Esto es increíble…- dijo. Estaba sola. Salio de bañarse y se vistio como siempre. Presentia que hoy sería un buen día… y para ella todos los días eran buenos, por que se las pasaba junto con sus amigos… y con Natsu.

Hace un mes, Lucy comenzó a sentir algo por ese pelirrosa, pero ella nunca ha tenido el valor para decirle sus sentimientos. Se preparó para salir de su casa… se puso su cinturon y coloco sus llaves en él. Salió de la casa y al poco rato, Natsu y Happy ya caminaban junto a ella hacia su más querido gremio: Fairy Tail.

\- Luce… ¿Hoy iremos a una mision?- pregunto Natsu. Tenia sus manos recargadas detrás de la cabeza.- Recuerda que te toca elegir…- agregó.

\- ¡Aye!- grito el gatito azul. Lucy suspiro.

\- Si… nesecito pagar la renta.- dijo. Natsu la miró sonriendo, la tomó de la mano. Y Lucy se sonrojo.

\- ¡Pues vamos! Nos ganarán las buenas misiones!.- exclamo, y corrio con Lucy agarrada de la mano.

\- ¡Espera…!- grito Lucy. Natsu la arrastraba sin escuchar sus quejas, hasta que llegaron a el gremio. Entraron y saludaron como siempre. Inmediatamente se dirigieron al tablero de misiones.

\- ¡Elige Luce!- grito. Lucy observo detenidamente todas las misiones y se detuvo en una.

" Destruye a un gremio obscuro

Recompensa: 200,000 jewels"

\- ¡Esa!- exclamó. Natsu reviso la mision y sonrio. Era fácil y de buen dinero.

\- Esa esta bien…- aceptó. Dio media vuelta con la mision en su mano, listo para registrarla con Mirajane, hasta que…

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Puedo ir contigo!- gritó Lisanna.- Hace mucho que no vamos a una mision juntos, cuando eramos pequeños solíamos ir a miles de misiones juntos… y yo te ayudaba.- agrego. Natsu la miro sorprendido. Era verdad que cuando eran pequeños iban a muchas misiones juntos, pero todo había cambiado ahora. Miró de reojo a Lucy, que tenía una mirada confundida y dolida, lo miraba a él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lisanna no era de su equipo… y la paga no era suficiente para los 3 como para que Lucy llegara a pagar su renta. En verdad quería pasar tiempo con Lucy…

\- Yo quiero ir con Lushy…- susurro el felino azul. Lisanna lo miro, y lo ignoro, prestando su atención en Natsu nuevamente.

\- Yo… - titubeo. Miro a Lisanna… mala idea. Tenía sus ojos brillando de emoción, justo como cuando eran pequeños.- Será para la próxima Lisanna… ahora Lucy y yo…- agrego. Cuando menciono a Lucy, notó que Lisanna observo a la rubia con rencor. Estaba enojada de que le dijeran que no a ella.

\- Vayan ustedes.- dijo Lucy detrás de él. Natsu volteo a verla sorprendido, y dolido de que a ella no le importara en lo más minimo.

\- Luce…- susurro el Dragneel. Le había dolido el comentario, y le dolio más aún, que Lucy sonriera como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¡Que emocion! ¡Vamos Natsu, te prometo que seré de ayuda!- exclamo Lisanna. Tomó el brazo de Natsu y lo jaló hasta la barra, donde Mirajane obsevaba todo desde su lugar. Su común sonrisa, no estaba, y era reemplazada por una mueca.- ¡Mira-nee! Natsu y yo iremos a esta mision.- Mirajane miró a Natsu, que estaba completamente serio.

\- Pero… y Lushy…- balbuceo el gatito. Y siguió a ambos chicos.

Mirajane la registro y los tres se fueron.

Lucy había permanecido en su lugar. Después se sento frente a la barra de Mirajane, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer, y eso tranquilizo a todo el grmio que presenció lo qe había pasado… a todos, exepto a un peli negro, que había observado todo desde una esquina del gremio.

\- Lucy…- susurro. Se levantó y fue con la rubia a platicar por un rato… y ese rato, se convirtio en todo un día.

Lucy se iba a su casa, y Gray la seguía, y la escoltaba.

\- Gray, no tienes que hacer esto, estoy bien…- dijo. Caminaba junto a Gray, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, su presencia le agradaba.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo…- contesto. Tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y volteaba a otro lado.- Estabas triste…- agregó. Lucy lo miró sorprendida, y luego bajo la vista. Tenía una sonrisa triste.

\- Si…- admitió. Se suponia que ese dia iba a ser bueno… pero se equivoco.

\- ¿Fue por Natsu?- pregunto. Miró a la rubia, y ella asintió.- Es un idiota…- agrego. Lucy lo miro, y le sonrió.

\- Gracias…- dijo. Se acerco más a él, y se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Por que?- pregunto. El chico no tenía playera, pero aún asi sentia calor.

\- Por apoyarme… ¿Crees que soy tonta? No siempre pasamos todo 1 dia juntos…- dijo. Le sonreia de verdad, y eso hizo que Gray se sonrojara.

\- Pues deberiamos…- dijo. Lucy lo miró sorprendida, y luego asintio.- Hmm… te diré algo… mañana iremos tu y yo a una mision juntos.- dijo. Lucy le sonrio muy feliz.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Sería genial!- grito. Estaba emocionada, y daba pequeños salitos de alegria. Gray asintió con una sonrisa. Siguieron caminando, ambos algo nerviosos, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Lucy.

\- Nos vemos mañana Lucy…- dijo Gray. Y se alejo de ahi, con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que escucho unos pasos que iban corriendo hacia él. Volteó, y vio a Lucy, ella saltó sobre él y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias por todo…- susurro en su oído, y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico. Se alejo corriendo, mientras volteba a ver al chico y se despedía con la mano. Lucy se metío en su departamento, dejando afuera a un muy sonrojado Gray. Tenía su mano en su mejilla y su boca ligeramente abierta.

\- Lucy…- susurro. Se había dado cuenta de algo, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo: Le gustaba Lucy.

WwWwWw Al Dia siguiente! WwWw

Lucy se despertó de la misma forma que el día anterior, y por alguna razón, se sentía feliz. Fue al gremio y saludo a todos con tanta alegría, que se sorprendieron. Se sentó en la barra, delante de Mirajane, que estaba asombrada por su felicidad.

\- Lucy, hoy estas de buen humor… ¿Puedo preguntar si sucedio algo?- pregunto. Lucy la miró con una sonrisa, y dijo algo que preocupo a Mirajane.

\- Hoy me iré de misión con Gray… solo estoy esperado a que llegue.- respondió. Justo en ese momento, Gray entro, igualmente feliz como la chica.

\- Ya veo…- susurro Mirajane.

\- ¿Lista Lucy?- preguntó Gray. Ambos llevaban unas maletas.

\- ¡Lista!- grito. Estaba emocionada, pero no sabía si era por hacer una mision con Gray… o solamente era el simple hecho de estar con él. La chica se sonrojo por tal pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué tal… está?- pregunto Gray, interrupiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

" Derrotar mounstruo del pueblo de Bref Ville

Recompensa: 300, 000 jewels"

\- Esa estará bien…- dijo Lucy cuando terminó de leer. Gray sonrio, e hizo que la chica se sonrojara, después fué a registrar la mision. Regreso, y ambos partieron hacia el tren… donde por fin Lucy viajaría con alguien al que no tuviera que cargar cuando acabara en viaje…

Ambos platicaron mucho, y rieron juntos. La gente pasaba por ahi, y susurraban cosas como: "Que bonita pareja", " Me gustaría un novio así", " Me gustaría una novia así", "Recuerdas cuando saliamos a citas así?". Y Gray y Lucy se sonrojaban cuando llegaban a escuchar los comentarios.

\- Aqui es…- anunció Lucy. Ambos vieron el enorme edificio, y entraron a hablar con el alcalde del pueblo, que había solicitado ese trabajo.

OoOoOo Con Natsu y Lisanna. OoOoO

Natsu, Happy y Lisanna regresaban de su misión. Natsu estaba igual de serio que como cuando se fue, y Happy se veía triste. En cambio, Lisanna platicaba felizmente, y reía sobre sus propios comentarios, hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba hablando sola.

\- ¡Llegamos!- grito Lisanna, al entrar al gremio. Todos los saludaron, pero Natsu comenzo a analizar el lugar en busca de la rubia. Happy hacia lo mismo. Natsu se sento frente a Mirajane.

\- Hola Natsu, ¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto sonriente. Ella solo esperaba que no preguntara lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Y Lucy?- ahi estaba esa pregunta. Happy se sentó en la barra, en medio de ambos. Cuando Natsu preguntó, inmediatamente fijó su atención en Mirajane.

\- Ella se fue de misión…-dijo calmada. Quería cambiar de conversación.- ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un pescado Happy? Enseguida les traigo algo…- dijo rapidamente y se fue.

Natsu y Happy se miraron mutuamente algo confundidos.

\- ¿Lushy se fue de mision? ¿Sin nosotros?- pregunto el felino azul.

\- Happy… nosotros hicimos lo mismo.- dijo Natsu seriamente, algo que no era común en él.

\- Pero… yo no quería.- agregó Happy. Y llegó Mirajane con un vaso de malteada de vainilla, que hizo que Natsu se acordara del delicoso aroma de Lucy, y también trajo con un plato con un pescado fresco. Colocó su comida frente a ellos, y Natsu la tomo entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo. Agarraba el vaso con su mano derecha. Happy comía su pescado.

\- ¿Se fue sola?- pregunto Natsu. Mirajane lo miro, y suspiró. No podía ocultarle algo como eso a Natsu.

\- No, se fue con Gray.- dijo. Natsu apretó el agarre de su vaso.

\- ¡Que lindo! ¿No crees que son una bonita pareja Natsu?- preguntó Lisanna, que se colocó a su lado. Natsu tenía su mirada cubierta por su flequillo. Y cuando Lisanna hizo tal comentario, quebró el vaso de vidrio en su mano.- ¡Oh dios! Natsu, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Lisanna. Los puños de Natsu estaban cerrados, y la sangre goteaba.- Dejame ayudarte…- agregó Lisanna.

\- ¡Ya ayudaste suficiente! Estoy bien…- gritó. Estaba harto, enojado y cansado de las pláticas de Lisanna. Se alejo de Lisanna y salió del gremio. Debía ir a la casa de Lucy… era el único lugar donde se relajaba. Happy lo siguió. Estaba confundido por el repetino enojo de Natsu, pero lo comprendía.

\- Natsu… yo, en verdad quería ir de misión con Lucy…- dijo Happy. Natsu lo miro de reojo. Aún tenia sus manos sangrando, pero Natsu ya había retirado los pedazos de vidrios él mismo.

\- Yo… también lo quería Happy.- dijo. El gatito lo miró. Él nunca se había mostrado así por alguien jamás, y eso hizo que Happy sospechara.

\- Natsu… ¿Porqué te enojaste tanto con Lisanna?- pregunto el gatito. Sabía que Natsu confesaría la verdad, lo que Happy sospechaba: a Natsu le gustaba Lucy.

\- No lo sé… al principio me enoje por que me quitó mi misión con Lucy… pero me cabreo más que Lucy aceptara dejarnos ir solos.- dijo. Al parecer no entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Tu misión con Lucy…? ¿Y yo que?- pregunto. Natsu lo miró y sonrió.

\- Bueno, mi misión con Lucy y contigo.- corrigió. Ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Lucy. Al llegar subieron por la ventana como siempre, y se encontraron con una habitación vacía. No había rastros de Lucy. Natsu se decepciono un poco, hasta que olfateo el lugar. Habia un olor peculiar ahi: los panqueques de Lucy. Fue a la cocina, y en efecto, ahí estaban. Estaban en un plato que era cubierto por una servilleta. Llevaba una nota encima.

" Me fuí de misión con Gray. Imagine que vendrian, así que he preparado comida para ustedes. Disfrutenla.

PD: Hay pescado para Happy en el refrigerador."

Natsu tomó la nota entre sus manos y sonrió inconcientemente. Happy lo observaba de lejos y se preguntaba que sucedia.

\- Happy, Luce nos dejó comida… panqueques para mí, y pescado para tí.- anunció. Happy se puso muy feliz; y no solamente por el pescado, sino el hecho de saber que Lucy no los había olvidado, era lo que lo ponia feliz. Calentaron su comida, y por primera vez: ambos disfrutaron cada bocado. No sabían cuando estaría de vuelta Lucy.

OoOoOoOo Con Lucy y Gray OoOoOoOo

Ambos huían de un mounstruo enorme de 3 metros de largo. El mounstruo que tenia una enorme cola y tenía escamas y grandes colmillos, observaba a Lucy con ojos de corazón. Gray jalaba de la mano a Lucy mientras huían. ¿Cómo llegarón ahi?

Cuando el alcalde les explicó los detalles de la criatura, les informó que está solo salía por las noches, y en el bosque. Así aue Lucy y Gray se la pasaron todo el día explorando el pueblo y jugando juntos. Hasta aue cayó la noche y decidieron ir a investigar. Encontraron una cueva obscura, y cuando entraron a ver, un mounstruo blanco de grandes garras y colmillos salió de ahi, para ahuyentarlos… hasta que vió a Lucy y se enamoró de ella. Gray la protegió, pero el mounstruo no cedía, y recirrieron a escapar. Y ahí se encontraban: huyendo de un moustruo gigante pervertido, que sostenía un ramo de flores en una mano. Lucy se harto de correr, y comenzó a invocar sus espiritus.

\- ¡Yo te abro, puerta del León, Loke!- gritó. Loke salió con un brillo dorado, y cuando iba a saludar se encontró con una sorpresa: Natsu no estaba, y en su lugar estaba Gray. Su gran amigo Gray.

\- ¿G-Gray?- pregunto. Gray se rascó la cabeza y sonrio tímidamente. Loke estaba petrificado. Gray, más que nadie, sabía sobre sus se timiebtos hacia Lucy, y ahora lo traicionaba.

\- L-lo siento.- dijo. Loke lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoró completamente, enfocandose solo en Lucy.

\- ¿Nesecitas mi ayuda, Lucy?- preguntó. Lucy asintió, y señalo al gigante mountruo.

\- Haz lo que puedas con ese…- dijo. Loke miró al mountruo que miraba pervertidamente a Lucy, y le hirvió la sangre. Atacó como pudo, y al fin pudo conseguir sacar a la bestia fuera de combate. Tenia algunos golpes, y su cabeza sangraba por los golpes que le alcanzo a dar el mounstruo.

\- ¡Loke! ¿Estas bien?- gritó Lucy. Corrió hacia el chico y comenzó a revisar sus heridas.

\- Estoy bien… ¿Tu como estas?- pregunto. Lucy lo miró con una sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico. Gray hizo un puchero.

\- Gracias, ya puedes regresar…- dijo. Y como ordeno, Loke desapareció.

\- Tsk… yo pude haberlo vencido.- dijo Gray. Lucy lo miró.

\- ¿Y por qué no ayudaste a Loke? - preguntó. Gray guardo silenció.- Vamos, debemos informar que cumplimos la misión.- agregó. Le sonrió a Gray.- Se que tu podías…- susurro.

\- ¿eh? - pregunto Gray, que no alcanzó a escuchar la última parte.

\- Nada, vamonos.- dijo sonrojada. Y apuró el paso.-" ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con ella? ¿Sonrojandose… por Gray?! A ella le gustaba Natsu… ¿cierto?. Es verdad que él se porto muy dulce ayer… ¡pero no quiere decir que me guste!"- pensaba la chica. Caminaba rápidamente por el bosque, con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos. Gray caminaba a su lado totalmente confundido.-" ¿Se habrá enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?"- se preguntaba el Fullbuster. Lucy estaba tan perdida, que casi se cae con una raiz de un arbol. Gray la salvo de caer, con un rápido movimiento. Los pensamientos de Lucy se esfumaron, y solo se concentro en la cercanía de Gray y ella. El corazón de Gray latía fuertemente, al igual que el de ella. Pero antes de que algo pasará, Lucy reaccionó y se sobresaltó. Se separó del chico, y siguio caminando.

\- Gracias…- es lo único que dijo en todo el viaje de regreso. Gray se sentía decaído. No solamente por que no pudo besar a Lucy, sino por la forma en que ella se apartó de él.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron con el alcalde; ellos informaron que la misión estaba hecha, y obtuvieron su paga. Caminaban hacía un hotel, pues era muy noche como para tomar el tren. Lucy rompió el frío silencio.

\- Lo lamento…- dijo. Gray la miró sorprendido. En verdad extrañaba su voz.

\- ¿Eh?- pregunto. Quería que se explicara.

\- Yo, estoy muy confundida en este momento, y…- dijo. No pudo continuar. En verdad no sabía que pasaba con ella. ¿Porqué lo apartó de esa forma? ¿Porqué estaba tan confundida de repente?

\- No hay problema… - dijo. Apretó la mano de Lucy, y ella se sonrojó.- Estaras bien.- agregó, y sonrio. El corazón de Lucy se aceleró, y le sonrió de vuelta. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que sus manos seguian unidas. Entraron al hotel, y cuando iban a pedir una habitación, se dieron cuenta de sus manos unidas. Las separaron y se sonrojaron.

\- Queremos una habitación…- dijo Lucy. La chica detrás de la mesa los miró.

\- ¿Para parejas?- pregunto. Lucy se sonrojó como el cabello de Erza.

\- N-no somos p-pareja…- balbuceo Gray. La chica abrio los ojos sorprendida, y luego se sonrojo de vergüenza.

\- P-perdona, es que ustedes se ven como una pareja…- dijo. Se tapó la boca después de su comentario.

\- ¡¿Heee?! - exclamaron ambos. Se voltearon a ver, y ambos estaban sonrojados.

\- T-tengan las llaves de las habitaciones, 203 y 204.- dijo la chica. Voteaba hacia otro lado, sonrojada. Y extendía su mano, con 2 tarjetas de habitación.

\- G-gracias…- dijo Lucy. Tomó las tarjetas y le dio una a Gray. Ambos tomaron sus cosas, y subieron a su habitación. Estaba una a lado de la otra. Se pusieron frente a sus habitaciones y se miraron a los ojos antes de entrar.

\- Buenas noches, Gray.- dijo Lucy. Gray le sonrió.

\- Buenas noches Lucy, sueña bien.- dijo. Entró a su habitación y se recargó en la puerta. Suspiro. Definitivamente, Lucy no era una chica fácil, y menos aún enamorada de Natsu.

~~~ Fin del capítulo 1 ~~~

~~~~~ CONTINUARÁ ~~~~~

:3 ¿Qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo? :D

Ya saben, pongan en sus reviews sus propuestas y yo las atendere felizmente!

Bueno, me retiro… (como es el primer capítulo, no haré trivias, pero en los otros sí!)

Brda-chan se retira!

Chao chao


	2. Chapter 2

¿Misión para tres?

Konnichiwa minna! :3 ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. ¡Ya llegó Brda-chan con un nuevo capítulo! :3 espero que les guste muchito.

Bueno… quiero agradecerles sus reviews. ¡Los adoro!

**Fannyneko-chan: **Yo también te amo por leer mi fic :3 espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**Iru-chan loli dark: **Jajaja a mi también me encanto :3

**Natachan13: **Ya continua! (es que con eso de la escuela… me quita tiempo)

**VelescaDragneel: **:3 arigato!

**GusMUFC7: **No, voy a hacer que todos voten por la pareja favorita :3 contaré tu voto!

\- Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, aunque me gustaría que Natsu Dragneel fuera solo mio...-

-Dialogos-.

*Recuerdos*

OoOoOoOo- Cambio de lugar.

WwWwWwW- cambio de tiempo.

_ "¿¡Amigos para que!? Maldita sea…" _

Chapter 2: Lago de flores de cerezo.

* * *

Gray despertó por la luz que pegaba en su cara. Abrió los ojos, y la ventana estaba abierta. Gruño y se incorporó para cerrarla. Paseó los ojos por la habitación, para detener su vista en la pequeña nota que estaba en el mueblecito a un lado de su cama. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió: era de Lucy.

"Vine_ a verte pero estabas dormido, te veías cómodo, así que decidí no despertarte. Te traje algo de desayunar. Cuando despiertes, ve al parque… "_

Gray se sonrojó. ¿Lucy había ido a verlo a su cuarto? ¿Cómo habrá lucido? Seguramente ridículo. Sonrió y se levantó. Esta vez estaba de buen humor. ¿Quién diría que una sola nota lo pondría feliz?

Se metió a bañar, y cuando salió se vistió y fue a desayunar la comida que Lucy había llevado. Disfruto cada bocado. ¿Acaso habrá comprado la comida? Terminó y lavó los platos. Salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Las manos le sudaban, y eso no era común en un mago de hielo. Como hubiera deseado haberse dado de sus sentimientos antes. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho… Lucy se hubiera enamorado de él, y no de Natsu. De pronto se sintió decaído. Caminaba por las calles con las manos en sus bolsillos, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente al parque. Levantó la cara, y ahí estaba. Tan deslumbrante como siempre, y con una mirada perdida hacia la nada. Se encontraba sentada debajo de los árboles de cerezo. Su hermoso cabello rubio volaba por el aire, y parecían ondas doradas. Se detuvo para observarla. Tenía la boca abierta, y Lucy aún no se había percatado de su llegada. Lucy volteó hacia donde él estaba, y al verlo ahí parado, sonrió. De nuevo, Gray no llevaba camisa, y dejaba ver su torso desnudo. Lucy se sonrojó. Gray la observó y camino lentamente hacía ella.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón!- saludo Lucy. Gray se rasco la nuca con la mano derecha, apenado.

\- Lo siento…- dijo. Lucy sonrió.

\- No es nada, ven, vamos a pasear por el parque… solo nos quedan unas horas antes de que el tren salga, y quiero ver el famoso lago de flores de cerezo.- dijo. Gray camino junto a ella, mientras miraban a todas partes. Lucy le platicaba sobre los lugares que había visitado, y en ninguno de ellos, vio un lago de flores de cerezo.

\- Entonces, por eso estoy tan emocionada de ver uno por primera vez…- dijo. Gray la miraba con una torpe sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. – Lo lamento, seguramente esto es aburrido para ti…- agregó.

\- ¡Para nada! Es interesante escucharte hablar…- dijo. Se sonrojó y volteo a otro lado. Al voltear alcanzó a divisar el lago desde lejos. Sonrió, y tomó a Lucy de las manos. Ella se sonrojó ante la cercanía del muchacho.- Ven conmigo…- susurro. Lucy asintió nerviosamente, y Gray le tapo ambos ojos con las manos. Caminaban muy juntos. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Gray ya no quería dejarla ir nunca más, pero sin embargo lo hizo, para que ella pudiera ver la hermosa vista que era el lago. Le destapó los ojos lentamente, y Lucy pudo observar el hermoso lago.

\- Es hermoso…- balbuceo Lucy. Gray observaba atentamente la cara de Lucy. Era más hermosa que de costumbre. Sus labios estaban abiertos ligeramente, y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Se veía hermosa.

\- Si… es hermosa.- dijo. Continuaba viendo a Lucy, hasta que analizó lo que había dicho. Lucy volteó a verlo, y el giro su cabeza a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo. Lucy soltó una risita.

\- Vamos a sentarnos.- dijo Lucy. Tomó la mano del Fullbuster y lo guío hasta un lugar debajo de un árbol de cerezo.- Aquí es perfecto…- dijo. Se sentaron cerca del otro, y siguieron observando el paisaje.

\- Gracias Gray…- dijo Lucy. Se abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos, y miraba hacía el lago.

\- ¿Eh?- pregunto confuso. Lucy volteó a verlo y sonrió.

\- La verdad es que, cuando Natsu se fue a la misión con Lisanna, yo… me sentí muy… decaída.- dijo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se acercó aún más a él.- Tú me ayudaste… te lo agradezco.- dijo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Gray y cerró los ojos.

\- Gracias a ti, Lucy.- susurró. Lucy no escuchó. Miró hacia el cielo, y suspiro. Esto era muy difícil.

Al fin llegó la hora de irse, y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el hotel. Entraron al hotel, y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en sus maletas. Pagaron a la casera lo correspondiente, y se fueron juntos a tomar el tren de regreso a casa. Comenzaron a platicar sobre distintas cosas, y el viaje en tren se convirtió en poco tiempo. Lucy había olvidado que se sentía tener una buena conversación con alguien… en un tren.

Salieron del tren y caminaron al gremio, reían juntos y platicaban sobre muchas cosas. Al fin llegaron a la puerta del gremio. Reían juntos muy fuerte, y Gray abrió la puerta lentamente, mientras se sostenía el estómago. Todo el gremio los observó. Incluido el pelirrosa que se encontraba sentado en la barra del gremio.

-¡Llegamos!-grito Gray. Lucy caminó a su lado, hasta la barra del gremio. Fueron con Mirajane para que marcara la misión como hecha.

\- ¡Gray! No digas esas cosas…- balbuceaba Lucy entre risas. Sostenía su estómago con sus manos.- M-me duele el estómago…- dijo entre risas. Gray también reía mucho. Ambos se voltearon a ver, y volvieron a reír más fuerte.

\- Haa… ya me dolió el estómago.- dijo Gray. Se limpió una pequeña lagrimita de su ojo, y suspiró.- ¿Cuál será nuestra próxima misión Lucy?- dijo. Sonrió. Lucy lo imitó.

\- No lo sé… te toca elegir.- dijo. Happy llegó, y se colocó en las piernas de la rubia.

\- ¡Lushyy! ¡Te extrañe!- dijo. Lucy lo abrazó y sonrió.

\- Y yo a ti, Happy…- dijo. Sonrió tiernamente y el gatito la abrazó más aún.

\- Gray, entonces, ¿Cuándo volveremos a ir de misión? Necesito más dinero para la comida de Happy, ¿cierto?- le preguntó al felino que se acomodaba en su pecho.

\- Aye…- balbuceo antes de quedarse dormido. Lucy sonrió y volteó a ver a Gray.

\- Cuando quieras, podemos ir…- dijo. Lucy sonrió, y siguieron hablando sobre tonterías.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo CON NATSU… OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Dragneel se encontraba sentado en la barra del gremio, muy alejado de Gray y Lucy. Escuchaba sus risas desde su lugar, y eso hacía que apretará aún más los puños. Mirajane lo observó, y decidió hablar con él.

-Natsu… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto. Natsu volteo a verla con los dientes apretados.

\- Perfectamente…- dijo entre dientes. Mirajane sonrió tiernamente.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta?- preguntó. Natsu la miró confundido.- Sobre tus sentimientos por Lucy.- dijo. Natsu abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Sentimientos por Lucy? Sí, me doy cuenta… ella es mi nakama.- respondió. Mirajane se dio una palmada en la cara.

\- Natsu, tú, sientes algo más por Lucy… y eso no es amistad.- dijo segura. Natsu comprendió de lo que hablaba.

\- N-no es verdad…- dijo. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado.

\- Estás celoso, eso lo prueba.- dijo. Natsu estaba a punto de rezongar, cuando se escuchó por todo el gremio:

\- ¿Cuál será nuestra próxima misión Lucy?- dijo Gray.

Natsu volteó su cabeza en dirección a el Fullbuster, que reía junto con Lucy. Ambos estaban muy cerca, hasta que llegó Happy. Suspiró aliviado. Su amigo Happy hará algo para separarlos. Happy abrazó a Lucy, y… ¡¿Se quedó dormido?! Natsu abrió la boca, y estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Gray, pero Mirajane lo detuvo.

-¿Así o más pruebas?- dijo. Natsu se sonrojó.

\- ¿Y-yo… estoy… enamorado? ¿De Lucy?- balbuceo. Sus manos le temblaban y su corazón le latía fuertemente.

Una chica peli blanca escuchaba desde lejos, y observaba tristemente a Natsu. ¿Por qué todo esto le pasaba a ella?

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS -

\- CONTINUARÁ -

¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Les gustó?

Estaba pensando… ¿Si agregue a Lisanna, por qué no agregó a Juvia? ¿Qué les parece?

¡TRIVIA TIME!

(0u0)/ ¿Quieren que agregue a Juvia-chan?

(0u0)/ ¿Quieren salir en el capítulo? (necesito extras… ¡quien quiera diga yo! Y manden su color de cabello xD)

(0u0)/ ¿Quieren que Lisanna ayude a Natsu, o que le siga coqueteando?

(0u0)/ ¿Nombre de la canción a la que pertenece la frase?

(0u0)/ ¿Quieren a Brda-chan? :3 (digan que sí!)

Me voy minna…

Brda-chan se despide!

Chao Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

¿Misión para tres?

Konnichiwa minna! (/*^*)/ estoy tan sorprendida por que tantas personas quisieron salir en mi fanfic…

Arigato :3

No se preocupen, probablemente solo sea muy poco en lo que salen, o mucho, pero van a salir todos! (Eso espero) xD

¿Cómo ven el manga? D: definitivamente Hiro Mashima hizo de las suyas nuevamente. Llore mucho!

¿Y cómo ven el anime? También llore demasiado a pesar de que ya lo sabía… y estaba paseandome por la cuenta de twitter de Hiro Mashima, y ví los nuevos personajes para su nuevo proyecto. Definitivamente su manera de dibujar me enamora :3

Intente dibujar los personajes, pero no me salieron igual (obviamente) y estaba pensando en que tal vez si dibujo en tableta gráfica me salgan… y podría ponerlos de portada para mis fics. Asi es, como un fanart.

Pero, dependiendo mi inspiración y sus reviews obviamente, en hacerlo. Ustedes diganme: ¿Les gustaría que dibujara en la tableta las portadas de los fanfics? :3

Espero su respuesta. De mientras, aqui está el nuevo capítulo, disfrutenlo.

Chapter 3: Mal dia… ¿Mala vida?

Ese día era soleado. El cielo estaba despejado, y las mariposas volaban. Lucy caminaba por la orilla del río. Estaba feliz, no sabía la razón, pero estaba feliz. Llegó al gremio y saludó a todos los que estaban ahí. Inconcientemente buscó a Gray con la mirada, hasta que fué sorprendida por un pelirrosa. Le pasó el brazo alrededor de su cuello, asustandola.

\- **Oi Luce…**\- dijo. Lucy dió un pequeño saltito en su lugar.

\- **N-Natsu…** **me diste un tremendo susto**.- dijo asustada. Natsu le sonrió y quitó su brazo de el cuello de ella. Se colocó a su lado.

\- **Solo quería saber…**\- dijo. Se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha.

\- **¿No sabes donde esta Gray?**\- pregunto, interrumpiéndolo. Lucy miraba a todas partes.

\- **No, ¿Porqué lo buscas?**\- preguntó molesto de ser ignorado.

\- **Y-yo… solo estoy preocupada por él, eso es todo.**\- dijo. Se puso nerviosa. Y eso molestó aún más a Natsu.

Gray entró al gremio sin camisa, y Lucy inmediatamente volteó a verlo y le sonrio. Estaban a punto de acercarse cuando:

**\- ¡Mocosos, ponganme atención!- gritó el maestro del gremio, Macarov Deyar.- Tengo un anuncio que hacer… mañana por la noche, se realizará un baile, ELEGANTE… eso va para tí Gray.**\- hizó enfasis en la palabra, y señalo a Gray. Gray hizo un puchero, haciendo a Lucy reír.- **Y estará abierto para los habitantes del pueblo… el baile será en el parque de Magnolia, y esta vez nosotros somos los invitados especiales, por lo que espero que no causen ningún problema… espero que todos puedan venir, ahora pueden continuar con sus actividades.**\- dijo el maestro.

Gray y Lucy se miraron y ambos sonrieron. Con tan solo una mirada, sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Natsu observó como se acercaban para hablar, y estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para impedirlo, pero alguien le tapó la boca y lo metió a la enfermería del gremio. Esa persona era: Juvia Loxar.

Juvia le quito la mano de la boca, y le hizo una seña de que guardaran silencio. Natsu asintió extrañado. Juvia miraba a todos lados, como si fuera un agente secreto.

-**Natsu-san también ha notado la cercanía de Gray-sama con Lucy?**\- susurro Juvia. Natsu casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

\- **C-cercania? Y-yo no lo he notado…**\- disimulo. Se rasco la cabeza con la mano derecha y volteo a ver a Lucy y a Gray juntos, divirtiéndose. Gray la abrazo.- **Ese aliento de hielo… me las pagará.**\- dijo entre dientes. Juvia lo había escuchado.

\- **Asi que Natsu-san lo ha notado también… **\- dijo. Cuando vió lo que Natsu estaba observando, se mordio el labio inferior. – **T-tenemos que hacer algo!**\- exclamó, sin hacer tanto ruido.

\- **¿Y que quieres hacer? ¿Prohibirles estar juntos? ¿Separarlos?.. Pff…**\- dijo Natsu, y luego bufó. A Juvia se le prendió un foco en la cabeza.

\- **Juvia podría distraer a Gray-sama, y tu podrías distraer a Lucy, para que ya no estén juntos.**\- Natsu la observo con una mirada sarcástica.

\- **Yo, haré lo que sea para recuperar a Luce… la separaré de ese maldito lo antes posible**.- gruño entre dientes. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Juvia se quedó ahí pensando, de que formas pudiera captar la atención del Fullbuster, debía de haber algo que aún no hubiera intentado.

oOoOoOoOoOo Con Gray y Lucy OoOoOoOoOo

Lucy y Gray hablaban muy divertidamente, acerca de alguna experiencia que tuvieron alguna vez. Gray la abrazo, y eso causo que ambos se sonrojaran inmediatamente. Lucy reía nerviosa, y Gray se rascaba la nuca con la mano izquierda. Ambos con la vista en el suelo, hasta que llegó Natsu.

-**Hola chicos…** -saludó Natsu. Lucy lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. Dios, como extrañaba esa sonrisa dedicada solo para él.

\- **Hola Natsu…**\- dijo Lucy. Natsu se colocó a su lado, y comenzaron a conversar.

\- **Luce… encontré una misión excelente, y con una muy buena recompensa, ¿Qué te parece si vamos? Regresaremos antes del gran baile…**\- dijo. Lucy se sorprendió. Realmente deseaba estar con Natsu como antes, y con él, las misiones eran muy divertidas.

\- **Etto…**\- balbuceó Lucy. En ese momento Gray y Natsu la miraban, esperando su respuesta. El corazón de Natsu se detuvo por un momento: Lucy siempre había estado segura respecto a su decisión de acompañarlo.- ¡Claro que sí!- exclamó emocionada. Sonrió dulcemente. – **Debo de llenar mi maleta… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?**\- preguntó.

\- **Mañana mismo…**\- respondió Natsu, con mucha felicidad de que Lucy siguiera siendo la misma de siempre.

\- **¡Entonces tengo que ir enseguida¡ Nos vemos, Gray, te veo al rato Natsu.**\- se despidió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu, y luego a Gray, y se fue del gremio, completamente feliz. Una vez que se fue, Gray y Natsu se dedicaron una mirada asesina. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba, y ambos harían lo posible para conseguir a Lucy.

\- **Luce es MÍ compañera de equipo… métetelo en esa cabeza congelada que tienes…**\- dijo Natsu. Gray bufó.

\- **Si, ella es tu compañera de equipo, pero… solamente eso.- **dijo Gray. Natsu se enojó por ese comentario, pero antes de que dijera algo, Gray lo interrumpió.- **Y según lo que tú has dicho… NUNCA te ha interesado Lucy de esa forma… ¿o sí? Ella y tú, después de todo, solo son "amigos".-** agregó. Natsu abrió la boca, iba a decir algo, pero después se arrepintió, y cerró la boca.- **Acéptalo… fue tú culpa que ustedes nunca vallan a estar juntos…- **agregó con una sonrisa. A Natsu le hirvió la sangre. Esta vez se había pasado. Encendió uno de sus puños, y saltó sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras se golpeaban. Gray con el puño en llamas, y Gray con el puño cubierto de hielo. Todo el gremio estaban observando con atención. Esta pelea no era como las demás… esta era más verdadera, y estaba llena de furia.

\- **Luce… es mía! T-tu nunca podras quitármela, no te dejaré… antes muerto…- **gritó Natsu a todo pulmón y todo el gremio lo escucho. Por suerte, Lucy no estaba ahí… (¿Por suerte?). Gray le soltó un golpe en la cara, que Natsu devolvió. Ambos sangraban, pero no se detenían. Ambos se estaban saliendo de control… y no sabían como detenerlos, hasta que Erza apareció, y los agarró a ambos del cuello, y los azotó contra el suelo.

\- **Nunca… te dejaré tenerla…-** dijo Gray con la respiración entre cortada, mientras seguía pelando contra el pelirrosa.

\- **¡BASTA YA! **–gritó. Lisanna llegó corriendo, y agarro de a Natsu desde atrás, antes de que se volviera a lanzar hacia Gray. Gray iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Juvia lo agarró igualmente. Juvia tenía los ojos rojos, ¿Y cómo no tenerlos? El amor de su vida, acaba de afirmar que le gusta otra mujer, otra mujer que no es ella.

**\- Maldito… ¡Sueltame, Lisanna!- **grito Natsu. Lisanna se negó, e hizo más fuerza en atraparlo. Gray ya se había calmado.

**-¡Natsu, ya basta!- **gritó Erza, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Natsu ni se inmutó, simplemente dejo de luchar, pero su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.**-¿Qué creen que hacen? –**gritó Erza. Natsu le dedico una mirada asesina, y luego volteo su vista hacia el Fullbuster que se encontraba frente a él.

**\- Nada… -** contestó Gray, por fin. Natsu gruño. Lisanna ya lo había soltado, pero se veía sorprendida. Nunca había visto a Natsu tan enojado con Gray por algo.

**\- Te lo advierto Gray… haré lo que sea, para mantenerte fuera de ella… ¡Lo que sea!- **gritó enojado, y salió del gremio. Todo el gremio se quedo en silencio. Por una parte se sentían asustados de el aura que emitía el Dragneel, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían orgullosos de que por fin Natsu y Gray se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero lo malo, es que fue de la misma chica: Lucy Hearphillia.

**\- Gray… ¿Qué sucedió? –**preguntó Erza. Gray bufó, y se dirigió a la enfermería, cerró la puerta detrás de él. El gremio estaba en shock… nunca antes había sucedido esto antes. Juvia corrió hacia la enfermería, y tocó la puerta. Susurro algo, y la puerta se abrió. Juvia se metió a la enfermería, intentando evitar esas ganas incontrolables de llorar. Entró a la enfermería y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se sentó a un lado de Gray, y no dijo ni una palabra, solo se dedicó a limpiar y curar sus heridas. Le puso vendas en el brazo derecho, pues no había levantado la cara desde que había llegado.

\- Gray-sa… Gray… sería más sencillo si hicieras tu cabeza hacia atrás.- dijo Juvia. Gray la obedeció, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Al menos eso impedía que viera los ojos rojos y cristalinos de Juvia. Juvia no lo soporto más, pestañeo, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. Pasaba un trapo con agua para limpiar la sangre de su labio inferior. Juvia cerró los ojos, para que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir, pero no funcionaba. Gray abrió los ojos ligeramente, y le permitió ver la cara de Juvia. Ojos hinchados y rojos, lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, y una mueca de dolor. El sabía lo que ella sentía por él, por eso se sentía fatal. Después de todo, sabía lo que se sentía amar, y no ser correspondido. Gray se movió, e hizó que Juvia abriera los ojos, liberando unas lágrimas más. Gray la abrazó. A Juvia se le rompió el corazón.

**\- Yo… yo… lo siento, de verdad.- **dijo Gray. Juvia no podía corresponder el abrazo, sus brazos no respondían, y le dolía mucho. Juvia hizó una mueca de dolor, y aguanto las ganas de gritar. Necesitaba salir de ahí, antes de romperse por completo… lo último que quería era que el amor de su vida… la viera así. Juvia empujó a Gray lejos de ella, cosa que lo sorprendió, y después salió corriendo de la enfermería. Salió, y se comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Todo el gremio la miraba, así que se obligó a ella misma a salir de ahí, lo más pronto posible. El cielo se puso gris, y una tormenta amenazaba en aparecer. Corrió por el gremio, salió y corrió por las calles… no sabía exactamente a donde iría, pero debía irse de ahí. Juvia chocó con una chica, de pelo café claro. _(ValescaDragneel :3)_

**-J-Juvia lo siente… lo siente mucho…-** dijo Juvia. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Agacho la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar sin control. La chica la observo preocupada, y la ayudo a levantarse.

**\- Vamos, no tarda en llover, te llevaré a mi casa… es aquí cerca**\- dijo la chica amablemente, pero no recibió respuesta de Juvia. La Loxar solo se levantó y se dejó guiar por aquella desconocida tan amable.

La chica de cabello castaño claro, la guío hacia su casa, y cuando llegaron, sentó a Juvia en un cómodo sillón, que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea. Después llegó con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, y se la entregó a Juvia.

**-¿Me permites saber tu nombre?-** dijo la desconocida. Juvia alzó la vista, y la observó de pies a cabeza. Se veía como una persona en quien confiar, y una persona muy amable.

**\- Juvia… Juvia Loxar.-** respondió. La chica sonrió.

**\- Mi nombre es Velasca… pero puedes llamarme Vel.- **dijo Vel, Juvia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**\- Vel-san… gracias por ayudarme, Juvia lamenta causar tantos inconvenientes, es solo que… Juvia siempre causa inconvenientes a donde quiera que vaya…- **dijo. Vel le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

**\- Yo creo que eres una chica muy dulce y amable… y solo por que hayas tenido un mal día, no quiere decir que sea una mala vida.-** dijo la chica peli castaña. Juvia abrió los ojos. Era como si esa chica comprendiera todo lo que sentía, se sentía a gusto con ella.**\- Ahora… ¿Me contarás que sucedió? Quizá pueda ayudarte.-** dijo. Juvia suspiró, y comenzó a relatar todo, desde que había conocido a Gray, hasta ahora… eso tardaría un poco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Con Natsu OoOoOoOoOo

Natsu comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, fue al bosque, y comenzó a golpear unos pobres arboles, hasta que el cielo se oscureció. Sabía la razón de eso, y gruño entre dientes.

**-Maldito Gray…- **balbuceo. Camino hasta llegar a la casa de Lucy. Trepó por la ventana como siempre, y Lucy no se encontraba ahí, sino en el cuarto de baño. Se acostó sobre su cama y descansó. Las heridas que al momento no podía sentir, ahora las sentía. Se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha, y descansó, hasta que Lucy salió del baño. Estaba en bata de baño, y se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Al voltear a ver al Dragneel, iba a regañarlo, pero al ver sus heridas, tiro la toalla al suelo, sacó de su cajón un botiquín de emergencias.

**-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- **exclamó Lucy. Natsu volteó a verla, y le sonrió. No podía permitirse a él mismo que ella lo viera así. Ella comenzó a curar sus heridas, y identificó quien las había causado, por las quemaduras causadas por el hielo, que tenía en los brazos, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

**-Yo… tuve una pelea…-** dijo Natsu. Lucy lo miró incrédula, y continuó con su trabajo.

**-¿Con quién? ¿Con quién peleaste Natsu?- **preguntó. Natsu volteó la mirada, decidido a no hablar. Se incorporó, y Lucy entre cerró los ojos.**\- Natsu… dime… ¿Con quién peleaste?-** insistió. Natsu volteó a verla. Lucy se colocó enfrente de él, para que no pudiera desviar la vista. Natsu se sonrojo, al tener a Lucy tan cerca de él, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.**\- Dime…-** dijo. Tomo la cara de Natsu entre sus manos, y eso hizo que Natsu cediera.

**-Con Gray…- **dijo. No pudo evitar las ganas, y tomo a Lucy por el cuello, lo acercó más a él y…

\- Fin del capítulo 3 -

\- Continuará -

:3 que tal? xDD perdón, ahora solo pude meter a uno de todos los que me pidieron. Pero, el próximo capitulo, habrá mas.

Los pedidos siguen abiertos, hasta nuevo aviso.

SI QUIERES APARECER EN EL CAPÍTULO COLOCA UN REVIEW CON:

\+ TU NOMBRE

\+ COLOR DE CABELLO

\+ PERSONAJE CON EL QUE TE GUSTARIA APARECER (Natsu ya esta apartado para mi :3… *se cubre los oídos* soy la escritora, déjenme!)

\+ ME QUIEREN? XD (broma…)

Brda-chan se despide!

Chao Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

¿Misión para tres?

Hola chicos, lamento mucho haber tardado pero es que se me olvido subir el capítulo xD y como estoy algo ocupada en las clases… no ayuda demasiado. Estas vacaciones, juro que actualizare seguido, así que no dejen de leer porfi. Como han notado, ya he comenzado a meter a algunas personas a la historia, y quería decirles que no se preocupen, todos saldrán, pero poco a poco ¿ok? Pondré el nombre de las personas asi: **Brda-chan, **para que lo identifiquen ¿si?

Bueno, que esto empieze.

-Dialogos-

*Recuerdos*

OoOoOoOo – Cambios de lugar

WwWwWwW- Cambios de tiempo.

\- Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pero ¿no creen que debería serlo? xD -

Chapter 4: The sad river

Lucy estaba sorprendida. No todos los días recibes un beso en la mejilla de Natsu Dragneel. Ella se separó un poco de él. No podía creer lo que Natsu acababa de hacer. Colocó su mano en la frente del Dragneel. Estaba caliente, muy caliente. ¿A los dragon Slayer de fuego les podía dar un resfriado? Ella no lo sabía. Natsu mantenía su vista cubierta por su flequillo. El simple hecho de que Lucy se apartara de él así, no le gustaba nada… sería que, ¿Lucy se había enamorado de Gray? ¿Ella lo habrá olvidado? Sintió las manos de la Hearphillia tocando sus hombros, y obligándolo a recostarse en la cama completamente. Lucy le colocó unos trapos de agua fría en la frente. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ella en verdad creía que estaba enfermo? Natsu la miró fijamente, mientras ella exprimía el trapo, y lo volvía a colocar en su frente. Natsu tenía que hacerle una pregunta, pero en verdad temía la respuesta. La mirada del Dragneel chocó con la de Lucy, y se quedaron mirando unos cuantos segundos, y finalmente Lucy apartó la mirada. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Acaso ella… ¿Aún no podía mirar a los ojos a Natsu? Ella cerró los ojos. Todo lo que podía imaginarse, eran esos hermosos ojos color jade, que la miraban fijamente. Se sonrojo.

-Luce… - dijo el Dragneel, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.- ¿Aún sigo…- dijo. Dio una gran bocanada de aire fresco, y comenzó de nuevo.- ¿Aún sigo siendo tú… mejor amigo?- dijo. Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿De esto se trataba todo? ¿Esos dos habían peleado… por su amistad? Ella sonrió. Natsu la miro embobado. Ella tenía aquella sonrisa tan tierna, que hacía que su corazón se derritiera. Aparto la vista sonrojado.

\- Claro que si, Natsu…- contesto. Natsu volteó a verla nuevamente. El brillo en los ojos de Natsu volvió a aparecer. Lucy sonrió aún más. Lucy volvió a cambiar el trapo de la frente del Dragneel. Natsu se acomodó en la cama de Lucy. Eso realmente no era tan malo. Aspiro lentamente y profundamente el aroma de la chica, y eso lo relajo.

Miró a Lucy, cuidándolo tan dulcemente. Se imaginó por primera vez, un futuro con aquella chica, cuando crecieran y estuvieran juntos… a él le gustaría que así fuera. Pacifico, amoroso y hermoso… como esa chica. Cerró los ojos, y dejó a su imaginación todo el trabajo, y finalmente soñó con aquel futuro.

Lucy lo observó dormir por algunos minutos. Limpió sus heridas cuidadosamente con el trapo mojado, y lo dejó dormir. ¿Cómo fue posible que Gray le haya hecho eso a Natsu? Un sentimiento de enojo inundo su cuerpo. Necesitaba hablar con él, y así evitar las peleas entre ellos dos. Miro nuevamente a Natsu. ¿Por qué habrán peleado de esa forma por ella? ¿Por qué no entendían que ella los quería a ambos de la misma forma? Lucy se detuvo. Observó su reflejo en un charco frente a ella. Agito la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos y continuó con su recorrido. Comenzó a caminar mirando hacía al suelo. Veía entretenida las hermosas gotas de agua que caían y se rompían en el acto. Reconocía esa lluvia, pero no quería aceptarlo, se negaba a aceptarlo. Caminaba por la calle si detenerse, hasta que por fin levanto la mirada, y observó a una chica caminar por la calle igual que ella. La chica era alta, y tenía cabello café. Era hermosa, y Lucy lo creía. La chica tropezó, y los libros que sostenía, cayeron al suelo, mojándose en los charcos. Lucy corrió a ayudarla y a levantar los libros lo antes posible. La chica observó a Lucy y luego le sonrio. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa que Lucy no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió igualmente. Lucy le entregó los libros que había recogido.

-**Gracias… Lucy.**\- dijo la chica. Miró los libros mojados, y hizó un puchero.-** Era mi libro favorito…**\- agregó.

Lucy se quedo boquiabierta. ¿Acaso esa chica la conocía de algún lado? No recordaba haberla visto antes. Lucy arqueó una ceja y observó a la chica nuevamente. La chica llevaba unas medias negras, un short corto color café obscuro, y un sueter holgado color rojo, que combinaba con un pasador que llevaba en la cabeza.

-**Yo… ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?-** preguntó la Hearphillia. La chica se sonrojo de vergüenza. Volteo a otro lado y soltó una ligera risita.

\- **No, yo… yo, soy una adivina, mi nombre es ****Valesca**.- dijo la chica. Lucy se sorprendió nuevamente, y luego asintió. Sintió un poco de vergüenza por haberla confundido.- **¿Vas de camino a Fairy Tail?** \- agregó. Lucy asintió.

\- **¿También adivinaste eso?**\- preguntó Lucy. La chica rió y negó con la cabeza. Lucy arqueó una ceja.

-** Vi la marca en tu mano, y supuse que ibas de camino hacia allá…-** respondió la chica. Lucy se sonrojó de vergüenza. Se sentía muy torpe por haber dicho eso.- **Bueno, me tengo que ir… ¡Seguro nos vemos de nuevo! ¡Adios Lucy Hearphillia!-** se despidió la chica, y comenzó a alejarse. Lucy la observó mientras se iba. La chica se detuvo y volteó a ver a Lucy.- **¡No temas a decidirte! ¡Seguro que tu decisión será la correcta!-** gritó la chica, y corrió por la calle, alejándose rápidamente.

\- **¡Espera…! ¡¿Qué significa eso…?!- **gritó Lucy, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Bajo la cabeza, y volvió a su recorrido. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿"No temas a decidirte"? Lucy comenzó a preguntarse a ella misma sobre lo que se trataba eso, hasta que llegó a su destino. Entró por las puertas, y todos la voltearon a ver fijamente. Camino incómoda por el gremio. Nunca había pasado eso antes. Se sentó en la barra del gremio, y Mirajane llegó inmediatamente a hablar con ella.

\- **Hola Lucy… ¿Se te ofrece algo?-** preguntó. Lucy la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-** ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Gray?-** preguntó Lucy. Mirajane le sonrió tiernamente y señaló la enfermería. Lucy se levanto. Sentía la mirada indiscreta de los chismosos del gremio, sobre ella. Caminó hacia la enfermería, y puso su mano sobre la perilla. Volteó hacía atrás. Todos miraron a otra parte, y silbaban. Lucy se metió a el cuarto de enfermería, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Gray se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la mirada viento al suelo. Su cabello caía, y no dejaba ver su cara. Su espalda descubierta estaba llena de raspones, su hombro tenía una quemadura. Su torso tenía quemaduras y golpes. Lucy camino por la habitación, y buscó un pañuelo para curar sus heridas. Busco vendas, algodón y alcohol. Se sentó a un lado de Gray.

\- **Gray… ¿Estás bien?-** dijo Lucy dulcemente. Gray tensó su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de la rubia. Lucy puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, pero este inmediatamente se quitó.- **¿Gray…?-** agregó la chica. Gray aún no levantaba el rostro, así que no se podía observar muy bien sus ojos, ni su expresión.

\- **Estoy bien… solo…-** dijo por fin. Se interrumpió a él mismo, y continuó.-** Solo, necesito estar… solo-** agregó. Lucy se sintió mal por él, y su ira desapareció. Muy en el fondo quería averiguar el motivo por el que ambos pelearon, pero tampoco quería meterse en algo que quizás no era de su incumbencia.

\- **Gray, yo… solo quiero ayudarte…-** dijo Lucy tristemente. A Gray le quemaban los ojos, pero tenía que aguantarse.

\- **Ya ayudaste suficiente…-** respondió Gray. A Lucy le dolió ese comentario. ¿Qué se significaba eso?

\- **Gray…-** susurro Lucy. Gray la volteó a ver violentamente y le gritó.

-** ¡Necesito estar solo!-** gritó. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos. Observó el rostro de Gray. Lleno de moretones y raspones, pero sobre todo; sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos. ¿Le habrá dolido pelear con Natsu? No, no era eso… era algo más. ¿Pero por qué se molestaba con ella? - **¡Vete…! Por favor…- **gritó nuevamente, pero bajó la voz en lo último. Lucy se enfadó.

\- **¡Esta bien! Pero cuando necesites ayuda… ¡No vengas a buscarme!- **gritó enojada. Salio de la habitación y azotó la puerta. Todo el gremio la observaban sorprendidos. Ella sentía como le hervía la sangre. Cerraba los puños tanto que le dolía. Caminaba en la orilla del río, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que caían y se unían a las gotas de agua que caían en su cara. Había olvidado traer con ella la sombrilla, y ahora estaba empapada en agua y lágrimas. Resbaló con una roca. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio, pero no pudo, y cayó por el río. La corriente era muy fuerte, y ella trataba de nadar todo lo que podía. ¿Qué podía hacer? No llevaba sus llaves con ella en este momento… ¿Sería su fin? Relajó sus musculos por falta de aire. Pudo observar una mano, tomándola por la muñeca, y jalándola fuera del agua. Perdio el conocimiento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Con Natsu OoOoOoOoOo

Natsu despertó en una habitación vacía. Se incorporó, y busco con la mirada a Lucy. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso, y lo primero que quería ver, era a ella, a la persona que tanto lo volvía loco. No encontró a nadie.

-**Oh no… ¿Será que…? Mierda…-** gruñó Natsu. Salió del departamento, y caminó por las calles. Lo sabía. No debió de haber dormido. ¿Por qué se tenía que dormir? ¡Por supuesto que ella iría a verlo! ¡Genial! Natsu se dio una palmada en la cara, y siguió su camino. Hacía frio, y la lluvia solo empeoraba. Divisó una silueta a lo lejos. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, y vio a Lucy. Suspiró aliviado. Pero su alivio solo duró unos segundos, pues Lucy resbaló y cayó por e río. A Natsu se le detuvo la respiración. Corría lo más rápido que pudo, y lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Corría y corrió, hasta que por fin llegó a la orilla del río. Se lanzó al río sin pensarlo, y comenzó a nadar y a buscarla. La observó en el agua. Se veía tan frágil. La jaló de la muñeca, y la sacó del agua. Nadaba lo más fuerte que podía, pues la corriente en verdad era muy fuerte. Se sostuvo de la orilla del puente, y se impulsó para sacar a Lucy rápidamente. Lucy no respiraba. Erza alguna vez le había dado clases de primeros auxilios, pero nunca las había llevado a cabo. Sostuvo la cara de Lucy entre sus manos, y se preparó.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y juntó sus labios con los de la rubia. Le cedió el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, y repitió ese paso unas tres veces. Ejerció fuerza en el pecho de Lucy, como le habían enseñado a hacerlo. Lucy comenzó a toser agua. Entre abrió los ojos. Natsu suspiro aliviado. La tomo entre sus brazos y corrió a el departamento de Lucy. La colocó en la cama, y la observó dormir. Sus ojos no podían parar de llorar, por más que lo intentaba. Ese había sido uno de los momentos más aterradores de los que había vivido. El solo hecho de pensar que podría perder a esa persona tan importante pare él… era algo que en verdad lo asustaba. Lucy entreabrió los ojos, y comenzó a despertarse. Se incorporó y observó a Natsu.

**-¿Natsu? ¿Por qué lloras?-** preguntó. Natsu la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras se desahogaba en el hombro de la chica. Lucy recordó todo lo que había pasado.

\- **Nunca me hagas eso de nuevo… prométemelo… -** suplicó. Lucy correspondió el abrazo y sonrió tiernamente.

\- **Lo prometo.-** respondió. Natsu sonrió y terminó con su abrazo. Observó a Lucy. Aún llevaba sus ropas mojadas. Se sonrojo.- **S-será mejor que tomes un baño… si no, te resfriaras.- **agregó. Lucy asintió y se levantó. Se metió a la bañera, y salió unos momentos después, con ropa limpia y seca. Natsu la observó embobado, pues la chica llevaba un vestido color rosa.

-** ¿Qué?-** pregunto. Natsu negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- **Oye Luce… quería saber si tu…-** preguntó al chico. Se interrumpió a él mismo, y continuó.-**¿Irías al baile conmigo?-** preguntó. Lucy sonrió dulcemente, y se notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- **Claro…-** respondió Lucy. Se había olvidado de sus problemas por este momento.

\- END OF THE CHAPTER 4 -

\- IT WILL CONTINUE -

¿Qué les pareció chicos ? LE AGREGUE MÁS NALU, PORQUE AMO EL NALU! xDDD

Bueno, díganme su opinión en sus reviews ;)

Brda-chan se despide!

Chao, chao!


	5. Chapter 5

MISION PARA TRES?

Holiwis :3 perdon la tardanza! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

Chapter 4: Sentimiento correcto?

Lucy estaba muy confundida. ¿Acaso ese había sido Natsu sonrojandose? El corazón de la rubia latía apresuradamente; no estaba segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Enamorarte de tu mejor amigo es bueno? Al principio, Lucy creía que ella era afortunada por haber encontrado el amor, pero ahora, estaba muy confundida. De repente, la imagen de Gray apareció en su mente. Una punzada de culpa en su corazón. ¿Porque se sentía de esta forma?

Se sentía culpable, y no sabia la razón. ¿Podría ser por el gran apoyo que le brindo el Fullbuster cuando lo necesitaba? Seguramente era eso. Miro a Natsu enfrente de ella, observandola; y de repente lo supo. Ella estaba cayendo de nuevo. Una sensación de odio a ella misma, la invadió. ¿Que estaba pasando? Primero, la pelea de entre Gray y Natsu. ¿Porque habían estado peleando esos dos? Lucy estaba segura de que, aunque a veces esos dos peleaban, ellos se querían y apreciaban como amigos.

-"¿Me diras por que peleaste con Gray?"-. Preguntó. El rostro de Natsu cambio. Una chispa de dolor, traición, odio, y de alguna manera, arrepentimiento, llenaban los ojos del Dragneel. Lucy lo vio. Natsu aparto la mirada, negandose a hablar. Lucy suspiro, y se dirigió a la cocina. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su piel estaba muy fría. Puso agua a hervir, y volvió a la habitación donde Natsu esperaba.

-"Luce… t-tu… ¿Sientes algo por Gray?"-. Pregunto el chico. Lucy se sonrojo. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Natsu la miraba con determinación, y al mismo tiempo, una chispa de dolor y miedo. ¿Acaso Natsu…? ¿Acaso estaba… celoso? Lucy sonrió por su pensamiento. ¿Natsu celoso? Lucy no aguanto, y soltó una carcajada. Natsu la observaba confundido. Lucy siguió riendo por mas tiempo, y tenia que sostenerse el estomago, pues le dolía. Lucy sintió que no lo estaba tomando muy enserio. Se obligo a dejar de reír, y se concentro en la pregunta que había hecho Natsu. ¿Acaso a ella le gustaba Gray? Ella nunca había pensado en Gray en nada más que un amigo. Aunque los ultimos dias, Gray se ha comportado muy dulce con ella. No. A ella no le gustaba nadie. ¡Asi tenia que ser! Para ella, estar enamorada de alguien, era un gran problema, y era un caos.

Pensó en los momentos depresivos que paso cuando Natsu la dejó sola, y se fue con Lissana. Gray la había ayudado. Gray la había ayudado por que eran amigos ¿cierto? Amigos. Solo amigos.

-" Si, lo quiero mucho"-. Dijo al fin. Notó una chispa de dolor en el rostro de Natsu.-"Pero lo quiero como un amigo, y solo eso…"-. Agregó. El rostro de Natsu se relajo. Lucy, por otro lado, se sintió un poco triste. Triste por el simple hecho de llamar a Gray 'un amigo'. Ese sentimiento hizo hizo que Lucy se confundiera aún más. ¿Que le estaba pasando?

Natsu la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Bien… ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? Conozco un buen restaurante no muy lejos de aquí… podría, invitarte algo"-. Dijo. Lucy lo miro confundida. ¿Desde cuando Natsu la invitaba a comer? ¡La estaba invitando a comer! Lucy se sorprendió.

-"E-esta bien…"-. Dijo. Natsu sonrió, y la tomó de la mano. La guió hasta la puerta, pero Lucy se detuvo.-"Espera, iré por un suéter "-. Dijo. Regresó, tomo sus llaves (por si las dudas), un suéter y un paraguas. Regreso, y observo que el Dragneel la esperaba en la puerta.

¿Desde cuando Natsu se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Desde cuando Natsu la llevaba a cenar? ¿Desde cuando Natsu salía por la puerta? ¿Desde cuando Natsu estaba enamorado de ella?

Esas preguntas giraban por la cabeza de Lucy. Ella las aparto a un lado. ¿A quien le importaba eso?

Natsu estaba ahí, para ella, justo como ella quería. Salieron de su departamento, de camino al restaurante. Natsu la miraba de vez en cuando.

Lucy estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, pero Natsu la sacó de su trance. Natsu tomó su mano. Lucy dirigió su vista hacia el chico. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lucy no sabia que hacer. Una parte de ella no quería caer tan rápido, no quería que el la tuviera tan fácil. Otra parte de ella quería apretar su mano, ir con el al restaurante, y preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y otra parte, pensaba en Gray. ¿Que estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Natsu lo habrá golpeado muy duro? ¿Que hizo para molestar a Natsu? ¿Porque ambos tenían que ser tan idiotas?

Cuando Lucy reacciono, ella ya estaba apretando la mano de Natsu. Por un momento, se sintió bien, y correcto. Ese momento se esfumo al ver que frente a ellos, a unos metros de distancia, se encontraba Gray. Las quemaduras y heridas de su cuerpo eran muy notables. Lucy trato de averiguar lo que pensaba. Lo vio a los ojos, y lo único que podía notar, era odio. Lucy creyó que Gray la miraba a ella, y sintió una preocupación muy grande, y miedo. Miedo a que el la odiara. Lucy lo notó. El no la miraba a ella. Gray miraba a Natsu. Gray avanzo hasta a ellos. Natsu se puso frente a ella, intentando protegerla, pero eso le costo muy caro. Gray golpeo a Natsu muy fuerte (mas de lo necesario) en el estómago. Natsu se quejo. Lucy estaba estática. Observaba a Gray, y lo supo. El estaba enojado, y nada detendria. Gray seguía lanzandole golpes a Natsu, y el al principio no hacia nada al respecto. Natsu no podía hacer nada; si Gray era importante para Lucy, el no lo lastimaria. Natsu sentía su cuerpo arder. Dolor. Golpe. Dolor. Otro golpe. Dolor.

Lucy grito lo mas que pudo. Le rogo que se detuviera, pero Gray no la escuchaba. Lucy no tenia opción. Puso su mano en su látigo, lo estiro, y lo descargo sobre la muñeca derecha de Gray. Tiro muy fuerte, y el Fullbuster cayó de espaldas.

Lucy corrió hacia Natsu. Lo agito entre sus brazos. Sintió como si apretaran su corazón muy fuerte. Natsu no respondia.

Lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo

Que tal les pareció? Muy cruel? Jua jua jua jua.

Brda-chan fuera!

Chao chao!


	6. Chapter 6

Misión para tres:

CHAPTER 6: Dolor.

Sentía repulsión. Su estómago gruñia de asco y aberración. Y su corazón le dolía.

Los vio juntos, y su mente comenzó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Que tenia él? Será que él era mejor... ¿Porque lo perdonaba tan fácilmente? ¿Porque... Le dolía?

Su cuerpo camino por la calle hasta encontrarse frente a la pareja. Su cuerpo temblaba de furia, y sus puños se cerraban tan fuerte, que parecía que la sangre no lograba circular a través de sus dedos. Le dolía. Le dolía como si le hubieran enterrado una estaca en el corazón.

Y ella sonreía. Eso lo hizo peor.

Tomó al Dragneel de la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, y lo golpeó en la cara. Se sentía traicionado, triste, enojado... Y de alguna forma, confundido.

Volvió a asestarle un golpe a Natsu en las costillas, y éste solo se quejó. Gray supo que algo andaba mal. Natsu no se defendía, pero no le importó; seguía dándole golpes al pelirrosado al azar, atinandole a algunas partes del cuerpo, algunas partes que dolían.

-" ¡Gray! ¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! "-. Pudo escuchar, pero no le prestó atención a aquellos gritos. Siguió dándole golpes a Natsu, que solo se quejaba y sangraba en el suelo. Nunca antes lo había visto tan débil.

¿Porque no se defendía? ¿Porque Lucy estaba con él nuevamente? ¿Que lo hacía mejor que él? ¿Porque Lucy lo hería de esta forma?

Preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, y Gray perdió el control. Su cuerpo se movía solo, como si fuera otra persona quien lo estuviera controlando. Se vio a si mismo, golpeando a su mejor amigo. Golpe, tras golpe, Natsu solo se quejaba y no se resistía. Lucy sollozaba mientras Gray seguía sin escucharla, hasta que se detuvo.

Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, Gray recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo. Observó a Natsu, tirado en el el suelo de la calle, sangrando y sin moverse. Gray simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-" Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento..."-. Sollozó bajo la luz de la luna. Sus lágrimas no se podían diferenciar de el agua de lluvia que recorría su cuerpo. Lucy lo miró con desprecio, y supo que había pasado la línea. Acababa de golpear a su mejor amigo, y al chico que Lucy amaba.

-"Vete... "-. Susurró Lucy entre sollozos. Gray la observó conuna expresión dolida. Comprendía lo que acababa de hacer, pero dolía. -" ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Largate de aquí! ¡N-no regreses! Y-yo..."-. Explotó Lucy en grandes gritos. Gray sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, y se sorprendió a él mismo, deseando ser él al que habían golpeado. Gray dio varios hacia atrás, como si las palabras de Lucy fueran navajas perforando su cuerpo.

-"Lo siento... "-. Dijo, antes de darse la media vuelta y correr. Haría justo lo que le había dicho Lucy: se iría, se iría para siempre. O al menos eso planeaba.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, como si de repente le echaran encima un gran balde de dolor. Seguía sollozando bajo la lluvia, y pudo sentir la calidez de Juvia junto a él. Sabia que esa lluvia, era provocada por ella, y aunque se sentía culpable por el dolor de la chica, sabía que ella comprendería lo que es estar enamorado de alguien desesperadamente.

Fue a su hogar, y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en su maleta, dispuesto a irse a alguna parte. Tomo el dinero que tenia guardado para alguna ocasión especial, y lo guardó en su maleta. Escribió unas cartas con el nombre de la persona a la que le correspondía, y se fue.

Subió a un tren de la noche, y sin importarle a donde iba, arribó. Le dolía. Le dolía demasiado.

******** Con Lucy *******

Con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, le agradeció a Loke por su ayuda, y este desapareció después de brindar su ayuda.

Lucy se encontraba curando las heridas de Natsu, y preguntándose la razón por la que Gray había actuado de esa manera. Actuaba como si fuera otra persona, y eso hacia que Lucy se volviera loca. ¿Que le había sucedido? ¿porque había golpeado a Natsu de esa manera? ¿Porque no escucho sus peticiones de que se detuviera?

-"Luce... ¿Q-que pasó? "-. Balbuceo Natsu medio despierto, y sosteniéndose la cabeza con su brazo derecho.

-" Shhh... Debes descansar "-. Dijo Lucy, poniéndole su dedo en sus labios, para hacerlo callar.

-" ¿Donde esta Gray?"-. Preguntó a dolorido, y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Lucy no podía comprender la razón por la que Natsu se preocupaba tanto por Gray, después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Lucy se alarmó por un momento, pensando en que, de alguna manera, Natsu había perdido la memoria. Natsu no solía ser así.

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas? -. Pregunto Lucy. Se sentía muy mal por lo que le había pasado a Natsu, y de alguna manera culpable.

\- Es mi mejor amigo... Y es importante para ti, y para mí..-. Respondió. Lucy lo observo con una expresión sorprendida, y con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Y-yo lamento todo lo que pasó... Seguramente fue mi culpa, lo lamento"-. Susurró con tristeza. Ver las cicatrices de Natsu, y sus moretones le hacían recordar todo lo que pasó con Gray. Al pensar en Gray, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que le había dicho, pues, aunque estuviera enojada con él, aún era su amigo. Uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Oí, Luce, esto no es tu culpa... Yo, lo provoqué, yo soy el que debería disculparse-. Respondió. Coloco su mano en la mejilla, haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. Sabía que nada de eso, era la culpa de Natsu, pero el simple hecho de que Natsu intentara desprocuparla, le hacia sentirse querida.

Y por primera vez, eso no le dolía.

\- Fin del capítulo 6 -

-Continuará-.

Perdón por no subir antes... Y por lo pequeño que fue este episodio. Es solo que tengo algunos conflictos familiares, y se me juntaron los proyectos escolares, y los exámenes. D: fue horrible. Pero por suerte, ya arreglé todo. (Con un numero de aciertos aprobatorio xD).

Prometo subir antes ¿si?

Chao chao.

Se despide, Brda-chan :3


End file.
